


Night of the Sirens

by brxkenarrxws



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Siren!Robyn, Sirens, Songfic, Werewolves, a few songs are mentioned too, so its kind of a, specifically, weredogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, blink and you'll miss it - Relationship, it's a precious beano too, there's also a smol child
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_In the dark of night_

_The stars light up the sky_

_We see them flying free_

_That’s just like you and me_

It was a fairly recent song that had been released only a year ago by a popular DJ who made the song in collaboration with his fans. The lyrics were soothing, almost magical in the way they were sung.

_Everyone is lonely sometimes_

_But I would walk a thousand miles to see your eyes_

_You are not alone, we are family_

_Hold me let’s escape all this reality_

“Earth to Winter.”

A voice cut into her trance, and Winter looked up. Ironwood, Clover, Penny, and the rest of the Ace-Ops were looking at Winter with amused, yet concerned expressions.

Winter straightened her posture, putting her hands behind her back. “Sorry, sir. I spaced out. Carry on, please.”

Ironwood chuckled softly and looked back to the holographic screen, showing a beautiful coastline with soft sand and calm waves. There was a rocky cliffside with several rocks that could easily be stood on.

“Anyway, I have a question for you all. Have you ever heard of a Siren?”

Marrow instantly sat up at the question. Harriet, on the other hand, seemed to be interested.

“I think I might know. Sirens are creatures from Greek mythology. They kind of have a half-human, half-fish kind of look. According to some folklore, Sirens used their beautiful singing to lure sailors and cause a shipwreck.” Marrow explained, his tail wagging behind him. Winter didn’t know the dog Faunus particularly well, but she knew he loved mythology of all kinds.

Ironwood nodded. “Correct. At times, Sirens can shapeshift into different creatures, even Grimm at times. This photo was taken on the West coastline of Vacuo.” Ironwood stated, clicking a button on a small white remote, causing another picture to materialize on the hologram screen.

The photo showed a large fish tail above the waves, probably just before it disappeared beneath the water. Harriet whistled softly in impression.

“That looks pretty far out into the ocean. I’m guessing a couple of hundred yards out?” Elm guessed, examining the picture. Ironwood nodded. “Eyewitnesses claim that they heard singing coming from the waters. One of their friends almost fell off of the cliff trying to look for the source.” Winter raised a brow. Just that bit of information sounds as if the person was locked in a trance.

“I’m sending you all to Vacuo to investigate. If you happen to find the Siren, do not harm them. Clover, you will take your team to an old friend of mine. They know a lot about Sirens and mythology. Penny, you will go with Winter and the Ace-Ops. When you reach the coastline, I want Winter and Penny to be the only ones on the beach. Too many people might scare off the Siren.” Ironwood stated, looking over each person in the room.

“Sir, about this...friend. Can you describe them?” Vine asked, looking at the General.

“I think I should rephrase. It’s a couple. They are neither Faunus nor human. You will know them when you see them. I’ve sent you all the address to the location and the coordinates to the beach. I wish you all good luck.”

* * *

The flight to Vacuo was shorter than Winter had expected, which was surprising considering Vacuo was on the other side of the world.

Winter mumbled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. They all had to wear different clothes due to the different climate in Vacuo. Winter wore a pale blue short-sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue shorts. A light gray, thin flannel was tied around Winter’s waist. Thankfully, Winter actually liked flannel so she couldn’t really complain.

Elm and Harriet went with simpler outfits, short-sleeved shirts and ripped jeans, only Harriet’s shirt was tan in color, with the words  **_Gotta blast!_ ** written in yellow letters on the front. Elm’s shirt was a bit baggy and was a faded brown with a few areas that were bleached.

Vine wasn’t much of a fashion person (which surprised absolutely no one on the airship) so he went with a dark gray jacket and jeans, with a beige shirt underneath the jacket.

Clover and Marrow chose light-colored shorts and short-sleeved shirts. Penny didn’t change much of her outfit, given she was an android.

“Elm, why are there bleach spots on your shirt?” Vine asked, concerned. Elm let out a light-hearted chuckle and turned towards Vine. “Laundry duty, Vi. I got some bleach on my shirt.” Elm said, her signature bright smile plastered on her face. Vine hummed quietly in response.

“Can we talk about Ironwood’s friends who are, and I quote, ‘not Faunus nor human’?” Marrow asked, his head tilted. Winter frowned. It certainly was strange that Ironwood described his old friends as neither human or Faunus. Was there another species of humanoid creatures out there that Ironwood had encountered?

“It does seem odd,” Harriet said, crossing her arms. Clover opened the door of the bullhead airship as it landed.

“I guess we’ll figure it out when we find them.” the lead Ace-Op said, hopping out of the airship and onto the black pavement of the landing area. Harriet shrugged before following him. As the rest of the Ace-Ops exited the airship, Winter heard something that made her feel like she was in a trance once more, similar to when she “spaced out” while in the meeting with Ironwood.

A voice reached Winter’s ears. It was soft, and faint, but clear. The same singing voice that Winter had heard earlier.

“Winter?”

Shaking her head, Winter looked up at Penny, who was gazing at her with worry. “Are you alright?”

Winter nodded and stepped out of the airship, her vision suddenly going dark as colors flashed. Groaning, Winter put a hand to her forehead.

“I hate getting light-headed…” the white-haired soldier said as she blinked a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

Clover tapped his knuckles against the dark oak door before stepping back. Needless to say, so far Vacuo was actually quite nice. Faunus weren’t as discriminated against, which Marrow found to be the greatest thing ever.

The door opened, but instead of an adult looking at Clover, there was a small child gazing at the group. The child had sandy-colored hair that reminded Winter of the sleek fur of a golden retriever dog. Atop the child’s head were two pale golden floppy dog-like ears that were pricked up. Their eyes were almost canine-like and were a deep chocolate brown in color.

Penny kneeled down to the child’s level, her green gaze soft and kind.

“Hi, there,” Penny said, smiling. A flash of pale gold behind the little girl caught Winter’s eye and she leaned to the right just a bit. A short, pale gold shaggy tail was wagging slowly behind the girl.

 _Faunus only have one physical trait…_ Winter thought in confusion. She looked back towards Marrow who looked equally perplexed at the sight.

“My name is Penny. We’re looking for someone who knows something about a creature in the ocean. Do they live here?” The android asked, her voice still soft and kind. The little girl seemed to hesitate before turning around and calling for someone.

Heavy footsteps were heard before a deep, feminine voice was heard from behind the door.

“Ozzy, I thought I told you to wait until I was done- Oh, hello there.”

A tall woman stood behind the child, who was apparently called Ozzy. She had long, dark brown hair that was done in a low, side ponytail. Her hair hung in front of her shoulder. Two dark brown canine ears stood atop the woman’s head, one was pointed and the other was flopped. The woman’s eyes were dark brown and amber gold. She wore a slightly torn light gray t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Penny hopped to her feet. “Good afternoon, Ma'am!” The android greeted, saluting. Clover stepped forward beside Penny.

“My name is Clover Ebi. This is Penny Polendina, Winter Schnee, and My team of Ace-Ops, Marrow Amin, Harriet Bree, Vine Zeki, And Elm Ederne. We’re looking for someone who knows about the Sirens in the ocean here in Vacuo.” Clover said. The woman’s gaze swept over the group before a bushy, dark brown tail wagged behind her.

“Oh, yes! James told me that we would have some visitors. I’m Aufie Rose, and this is my daughter, Osprey Rose-Tachi. We call her Ozzy, sometimes. Please, come in.” The woman stepped aside, opening the door and allowing the team to step inside.

The house was cozier than Winter expected. It was an open floor-plan house. The living room had a couch that was in the shape of an L, and the rug seemed to be made from deerskin. 

“My wife is in her office. I’ll go get her. Please, make yourselves comfortable.” Aufie said before turning and walking down the hall. Once she was out of earshot, Marrow spoke up.

“Faunus don’t usually have two physical traits. But we just saw a person with canine ears and a tail. What the actual fu-”

“Watch it, Marrow. There’s a child present.” Winter snapped, her ice-blue eyes glaring at the dog Faunus, who closed his mouth immediately. Penny gazed around the room, taking in every small detail. She seemed to be scanning every decoration, every item. The house was full of framed photos, odd rune-shaped pieces of metal that hung up on the wall, as if it was the initials of those who lived in the household.

“They are not Faunus, actually!” Penny said, turning towards Marrow, who was even more confused. “They are a species of canine-humanoid people who were thought to have been killed off five decades ago.”

“Werewolves and Weredogs…”

The group turned towards Osprey, who was playing with a small action figure on the deerskin rug.

“Mama is a Werewolf-Weredog mix...Mum is a Weredog.” The golden-haired girl said, not taking her eyes off of her action figure.

“That’s right, Ozzy.” said a voice. Another woman walked in, a bit shorter than Aufie. She had black and white splashed hair, two pointed black and white ears, light brown eyes and a black and white tail. She wore a tan shirt and gray shorts.

“Were-creatures aren’t that uncommon in Vacuo. But according to Aufie, you aren’t here to discuss Werewolves and Weredogs.” The monochrome haired woman said, walking over and picking up Osprey. “My name is Dakota Tachi, by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tachi!” Penny said, saluting once more.

* * *

Winter leaned against the wall, gazing out of the window at the coastline just outside. Tall beach grass swayed gently in the breeze.

“The Siren is an interesting one of its kind. It’s like it has a routine every day.” Dakota said, flipping through some papers in a file.

“It doesn’t seem to be hostile unless it's threatened. Other than that, it’s pretty mellow.” Dakota added, rolling backward in her swivel chair towards Clover and slapping the file into his hands before rolling away again. The sight reminded Winter of herself in a way. Winter chuckled softly before regaining her serious composure.

“Only with three people who go to the beach every night at midnight, when the Siren is most active. They tend to play some music for a few hours before leaving around sunrise. I’ve interacted with the Siren a few times, and so has Osprey. The Siren seems to sense when people are kind or not.”

Winter raised a brow at that. A Siren who could tell the difference between good and bad people? Now that was a sight to see.


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

Winter sat on a large, flat rock that was just above the lapping waves that splashed against the jagged black rocks. The huntress’ pale feet hung above the water.

“How will we get the Siren to come to us?” Penny asked, standing on another black, jagged flat rock, away from the water.

“We just need to wait, Penny,” Winter replied, looking back at the ginger-haired girl. Penny nodded and resumed hopping from rock to rock, humming softly. Turning back towards the water, Winter looked down, gazing at her own reflection

It was at that moment that Winter finally got a good look at herself. Her pristine white hair was in its same bun as always. Winter frowned and removed the hair tie that kept her hair up and began running her hand through her hair.

Two new hands began combing through Winter’s hair, causing Winter to flinch.

“Ruby used to let me do her hair. Can I do yours as well?” Penny asked. Winter paused. She’d never let anyone other than Weiss play with her hair before. Even back then it was a rare occurrence. But this was Penny.

“Alright. Go ahead.” Winter said, nodding. Penny let out a delighted squeal and sat behind Winter, beginning to comb her fingers through Winter’s white hair.

Penny was definitely quick with her movements. It didn’t take long until Winter had a side ponytail, similar to Aufie’s hairstyle, draped in front of her left shoulder. Of course, the small locks of curly white hair remained behind Winter’s ear.

“Thank you, Penny. I love it.” Winter said, smiling. Penny returned the smile, her green eyes glowing with happiness.

Suddenly, the sharp call of a bird caught the women’s attention. Looking up, the pair watched as a large robin dove towards the ocean's waves. In a flash of pale lilac light, the bird changed into a humanoid-like creature. Winter didn’t get a good look at it due to it disappearing beneath the water’s surface.

“What was that…?” Winter said, staring at the spot where the creature had vanished. 

“Was it the Siren?” Penny asked, tilting her head. The question was answered with the slap of a large fishtail against the water, closer to where Winter and Penny sat. Winter jumped in surprise, unaware of how close to the edge she was getting.

“Winter, be careful-!” Penny was cut off by the sound of another loud slap against the rock. Winter scooted away from the noise, only to topple off of the rock and crash into the waves, the water swallowing her.

Winter’s arms and legs kicked out desperately as she attempted to swim to the surface, sinking further and further down into the dark depths of the water. The dark indigo water swirls around her, trapping her, keeping the huntress from the air her lungs so desperately needed. Winter’s entire body is throbbing, her lungs feel as though the have been set on fire. Slowly, black began to seep in at the edges of her vision. Winter tried to open her mouth to breathe, but only got a mouthful of salty ocean water.

A figure swam into Winter’s field of vision. A pair of bright, stormy lavender eyes peered at Winter from the darkness. Winter’s vision slowly began to go black, just as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

* * *

_“Is she okay?”_

_“I don’t know! She fell under the water and hit her head on the rocks!”_

_“Ro, this is why we say don’t slap your tail so hard. Because stuff like this happens.”_

Winter groaned softly as she slowly came to her senses.

“Quiet! She’s waking up.”

A sharp, high-pitched feminine voice silenced the two other voices. Winter slowly opened her eyes only to stare into a pair of olive green ones. Winter raised a dark eyebrow.

“Evening, Sleeping Beauty.” the girl said. Winter rolled her eyes as the light-haired girl stood up, her white sheep ears twitching.

“Winter, are you okay?” asked Penny, who was suddenly beside the white-haired huntress. Winter sat up slowly, wincing as pain flared up on the back of her head.

“I’m fine, Penny. I must’ve hit my head on a rock…” Winter said, looking at the android. Penny sighed in relief.

The sound someone clearing their throat caught their attention and they looked towards the three women that sat on the couch across from Winter and Penny.

One woman was tall and dark-skinned, short, dark green hair and beige colored eyes. A shorter woman sat beside the first, and had lighter skin with blue hair and yellow-gold eyes. The white-haired woman that Winter had first seen sat in between the two.

“Mind telling us your names?” The sheep Faunus asked, twitching a single sheep ear.

“I’m Penny!” the ginger-haired android chirped, smiling brightly. Winter sighed softly. She never understood how Penny could stay so optimistic all the time.

“My name is Winter...”

The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes at Winter, suspicion in her yellow eyes. The sheep Faunus elbowed her in the ribcage, muttering something Winter couldn’t hear.

“I’m Fiona. This is May and Joanna.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're soulmates, sir.

“Wait, you know her?”

May rolled her eyes as she walked into the rising tidewaters. The lapping waves only reached her knees due to the tide rising.

“Well, duh. Her name is Robyn Hill. She’s a huntress, Siren, and shapeshifter.”

May replied, looking out at the waves. Winter frowned. How could a Siren be a huntress? Did the Siren have the ability to shift herself into a human?

Winter’s train of thought was broken by the sound of a sharp, high-pitched whistle. Looking up, Winter caught sight of Fiona with two of her fingers in her mouth, creating a sharp whistle that could be heard from miles.

Silence fell for several moments before a splash was heard in the distance. Turning towards the sound, Winter watched in amazement as a human-like figure swam towards the shore.

Penny let out a soft gasp at the sight. The Siren seemed to have tan skin and a tail that was a pale lilac color. The Siren vanished beneath the waves and Winter looked down at the water from her spot on the jagged rock that she had fallen off of before.

“Does she...sing?” Winter asked, hoping that the question wasn’t a bad one. Joanna grunted as she pulled herself onto a black rock that was behind Winter.

“Occasionally, yeah. It doesn’t affect us as much as it does to other people. Probably because we’ve known Robyn for a long time.” Joanna explained, her bare feet kicking at a few small pebbles.

Winter nodded as she gazed out at the slowly rising moon. Suddenly, her body went rigid and stiff, her eyes widening as a voice reached her ears, a soft, singing voice that Winter already knew so well.

_In the dark of night_

_The stars light up the sky_

_We see them flying free_

_That’s just like you and me_

Slowly, Winter scooted closer and closer to the edge of the jagged rock, the beautiful voice pulling her into a trance. It was an indescribable feeling. Winter could only describe it as a feeling of safety, warmth, and love.

_ Everyone is lonely sometimes _

_ But I would walk a thousand miles to see your eyes _

_ You are not alone, we are family _

_ Hold me, let’s escape all this reality. _

Winter could hear Fiona and Penny’s voices telling her to get away from the edge of the rocks, but the white-haired huntress ignored them. Sliding onto a rock that was slightly sloped down towards the waves, Winter crouched down closer to the water, so close she could almost see the outline of the siren swimming through the water beneath the surface, her face turned upwards toward the surface.

The lyrics came to Winter slowly as she started to remember the song. Opening her mouth, Winter began to softly whisper the lyrics.

_ You are my symphony _

_ By your side, we are unity _

_ You are my energy _

_My guiding light, we are unity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unity - Alan Walker x Walkers


End file.
